


rapport

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: fluff? kinda???, its just time trying to be nice, time forces wande to drink the Medicine(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “What are you doing, Mr. Ancient?” Wanderer asked, genuinely confused, before he clutched at his left arm. His face morphed into a painful grimace, and Time’s into a fierce scowl.Instead of answering, Time’s hand reached up.





	

It was grating on his ears.

All the coughing and hacking, all the time — it sounded like Wanderer’s lungs were about to come spilling from his lips any moment. Time hated it, wanted it to stop, so, so much.

Not because of the sounds themselves, but because it sounded like Wande was constantly in pain. Which, he probably was, and that only made it even _worse_. He ground his teeth and swallowed down his pride.

No matter what Eve said, he wasn’t heartless.

“Wande…” he mumbled, placing a palm onto the taller man’s shoulder, startling him.

The green eye that gazed down at him seemed so cold and detached, and it took a few seconds for the graceful man to snap back, any semblance of life coming back to it. “Mr. Ancient?” he questioned, blinking and visible brow creasing. “Did something happen?”

There were circles under that eye, dark and deep, and Time felt his gums aching faintly from how hard he was clenching his jaw.

“Come with me,” Time said, and almost didn’t recognize his own voice, for it was much softer than he’d intended.

The confused priest was pulled aside, and easily led through one magenta, pulsating portal. They didn’t end up far, just by the edge of the town, far enough for the others not to accidentally stumble into them. Not that anyone would probably notice they were gone, anyhow.

“What are you doing, Mr. Ancient?” Wanderer asked, genuinely confused, before he clutched at his left arm. His face morphed into a painful grimace, and Time’s into a fierce scowl.

Instead of answering, Time’s hand reached up. It took Wanderer too long to understand what he was doing, and by the time he did, the white bandages circling his head were half-pulled off already.

Wanderer jumped away, gasping, but that only served to pull the rest of the bandages away, leaving them fluttering down in Time’s hand. “Mr. Ancient!” Wanderer hissed, “How dare you! Do you want me to tell the others—”

Time cut him off by stepping right back up into his personal space, making the taller man appear small even despite the difference in their heights. “Tell them what?” Time questioned and cocked his head to the side.

“That—”

Time’s hand curled around the wrist of the hand that was trying its hardest to hide the priest’s face, yanking at it with such force that it stunned Wanderer and allowed the white haired teen to pull it down.

Time looked up, eyes rowing the pale face. For a moment, Wanderer held his gaze, but his stuttering chest didn’t allow it, and he averted his eyes before too long.

“Is this it?” Time asked, forcing the man to look back at him.

“I—” Wanderer swallowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Ancient.”

“This,” Time repeated, running his thumb over the edge of the mark crossing over Wanderer’s eye. “This is what’s making you hurt.”

It wasn’t a question this time, and Wanderer didn’t need to ask why. His heart was beating hard in his chest; it felt so loud to him that he thought Add must be able to hear it as well. His mouth was dry.

He was… stupefied, for the lack of a better word.

Not because he’d allowed the boy to do something like this, expose him. _No_ , it was because the boy wasn’t even looking at him in disdain, more of a thoughtful look crossing those features.

The pleasantly warm hand left his face, making his skin feel even colder than usual. Instead, it traveled down to Time’s side, and grasped one of the numerous vials holstered to the boy’s side. He opened it and held it up in front of Wanderer’s face.

“Drink.”

When Wanderer didn’t make a move to do as told, Time pinned him to the wall with the help of his Dynamo, the devices crackling dangerously with energy, but that was all; just a show. Wanderer had seen him fight enough times to know when he was just showing off.

“You do it or I make you do it,” Time warned, looking at the priest with something… _something_ in his look. Wanderer couldn’t place it, no matter how hard he tried.

He yielded when the vial bumped his lips. The liquid inside was cold and tasted awful, but it passed down his throat easily. When there was nothing left, Time pulled it away and put it back in its rightful place.

This time it was him who looked away.

“Mr. Ancient…?”

To Wanderer’s absolute shock, the ache in his gut lessened, fading into a tolerable ache that didn’t require him to clutch at it every other minute. He looked at Time like he’d grown another head.

Time stayed quiet, but since Wanderer’s stare, burning a hole through him, wasn’t about to lessen, he knew, he huffed, brows drawing together.

“This won’t actually help you,” he felt the need to clarify. “It’s my medicine, so it only does… what my body needs it to. But it should help with the pain a little.”

Wanderer’s confusion was almost palpable. “Why would you do this?” he asked, because surely there was something Time was planning. When had there ever not been?

Time took his time answering, opening his mouth and then closing it again without a single word. He repeated this a few times, each time growing more and more frustrated with himself. “You’re hurting,” he said finally.

“When had you ever—”

“Shut _up_ ,” Time hissed, eye flashing as he looked at Wanderer. His hands were balled into fists by his sides, nails biting into the palms through the material of his gloves. “Go see Echo, the alchemist in Elder. Tell her… Tell her I sent you. She will help you with the pain.”

He held out the bandages that he was still gripping. Belatedly, Wanderer realized he was waiting for him to take them back.

“If you don’t go to her and I hear one more cough, I will personally drag you through every single ghost-infested place, I swear.”

Wanderer’s chest started aching then, but it didn’t feel like the usual fire spreading across his veins. No, this felt more like water was filling his chest cavity, drowning and choking him. He took the bandages into his trembling hand.

“Add, I—”

Time laughed. “Let’s not go that far,” he said, yet again cutting Wanderer off. Though, the gray haired man didn’t seem to mind all that much, because his thoughts were all over the place and it didn’t really matter if he could say full sentences when they’d just be a jumble in the first place. “Don’t feel like you owe me, you idiot. This didn’t happen.”

“Thank you, Add,” Wanderer mumbled despite that. “I won’t tell anyone about Mr. Ancient’s soft moment.”

Wanderer went to work on retying his bandages with cold fingers that felt a little warmer this time. Time watched for a moment. Then the boy’s eye softened and he turned on his heel. “Go to Echo as soon as possible — right now, even. I truly loathe the sound of your coughing. I don’t want to hear it ever again.”


End file.
